Yukigami
by Karina Luna
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seorang roh manusia diangkat menjadi pengganti dewi harapan tertinggi?
1. Chapter 1

**_Natsume Yuujinchou _**© _Midorikawa Yuki_

**_Noragami _**© Adachitoka

Rabu pagi, sebuah suara lembut membelai telingaku. Suara sayup-sayup itu terdengar menakjubkan. Walaupun aku tak yakin telingaku benar-benar menangkap apa yang ia katakan.

Ya, suara menakjubkan itu berasal dari bibir indah seseorang yang telah melahirkanku.

"… Ini sudah pagi, dan sudah 2 hari kau tidak masuk sekolah, tidak mau sekolah lagi?"

Aku membuka mata, terbangun. Mengeryitkan kening melihat wajah khawatir ibuku. Lalu menutup mata lagi, dengan lengan kananku. Santai.

"Tidak bu, aku masih belum sanggup."

Kata-kata itu keluar secara spontan dari mulutku. Entah karena malas, atau karena tidak enak badan, aku mengucapkannya dengan nada datar.

"Apa perlu kubawa ke dokter?"

Ibu berkata demikian selayaknya aku sakit keras, padahal hanya sakit kepala biasa.

"Tidak Bu, aku dapat firasat kalau besok bisa kembali sekolah. Jadi, tak perlu ke dokter. Lagipula mencium bau rumah sakit ataupun hanya rumah praktek dokter hanya membuatku mual…."

Lenganku tetap pada posisi itu, tapi sebenarnya aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa pening yang menyiksa ini.

"… Maaf Bu aku ingin tidur lagi, tubuhku belum kuat untuk berdiri."

Bukan bermaksud mengusir, tapi aku memang ingin benar-benar sendirian dikamar sekarang.

"Oh baiklah…."

Aku dapat merasakan langkah kaki Ibu keluar dari kamar, dan menutup pintunya dengan lembut. Yah, mungkin dia berusaha tersenyum dibalik pintu itu.

Gorden putih yang menutup jendela kusibakkan. Jendela yang terbuat dari kayu dan ukiran klasiknya iitu nampaknya menuntut untuk segera dibuka. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, memang sudah waktunya jendela itu terbuka.

Udara segar pagi ini menyeruak. Kuhirup angin ini perlahan.

"… Aroma salju ya?"

Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata itu. Setidaknya, ini sudah hari ketiga aku merasakan hujan salju beraroma kehangatan. Rumor menyebutkan, jika kau dapat merasakan hawa dan aroma salju yang hangat, maka permohonan apapun yang kau minta akan terkabul selama itu mungkin di dunia ini. Yah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu meyakinkan bagiku, tapi aku tetap berdoa. Keinginan itu, harus terkabul!

Aku berdoa dengan khidmat, sembari berbaring lemah di kasur. Yah, tidak tahu kenapa ragaku menjadi selemah ini, tapi yang pasti semuanya bermula pada hari Minggu lalu. Ah tidak, tepatnya lima hari sebelum hari Minggu.

Selesai berdoa, aku menutup mata dengan lengan kananku lagi. Sembari menikmati aroma musim salju ini, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir deras. Lengan kanan kugeser keatas, hingga menyentuh jidat. Hanya sedikit yang menutupi mataku.

"… Sudah tidak mungkin ya?"

Aku menggerutu pada diri sendiri. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menangisi kebodohanku sendiri. Lelah, aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha tertidur. Pokoknya, besok harus bisa masuk sekolah atau Ibu akan khawatir.

Ingatanku memaksa memperlihatkan kejadian minggu lalu, tepatnya pada hari Selasa….

Err..., ini hanya ff usil dari saya /.\  
>Memang judulnya crossover tapi Chara dari Noragami nanti baru kelihatan di Chapter 5 atau 6 \ :v 

Mind to RnR?

Didn't like this story? Back button are waiting...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Natsume Yuujinchou _**© _Midorikawa Yuki_

**_Noragami _**© Adachitoka

"Hei, Touko-san."

Kata seseorang yang kuakui sangat cantik. Yah, dia sahabat dekatku. Kelembutan dari suaranya seakan membelaiku. Memang terdengar biasa, tapi secara spontan otakku menerjemahkannya sebagai perilaku yang… 'aneh'.

"Ada apa, Reiko?"

Aku membalas dengan perasaan heran. Memang dia sahabat dekatku, tapi sejauh ini sikapnya mencerminkan bahwa dia selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting dariku. Padahal, aku selalu jujur padanya.

Sebagai gantinya, bisa dibilang mulutku ini terlalu sering mencerca telinga Reiko dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Hehe, tak tahu malu kan?

Jauh dalam lubuk hati, ada rasa kasihan padanya. Kenapa? Dia itu anak yang kesepian, penyendiri, dan lebih parah lagi disebut 'pembohong' setiap kali ada orang yang melihat tingkah anehnya. Aku sendiri sebenarnya hampir sama, tapi kemampuanku itu sangat jauh dibanding Reiko. Karena itu, orang-orang masih bisa menerimaku. Pertama kali melihatnya, rasanya seperti tersihir. Rambut pirang panjang berkilaunya itu menari indah saat tertiup angin, matanya berwarna orange berkilau bagai permata langka, kulitnya yang putih dan mulus sedap dipandang, dan bibirnya yang selalu memancarkan senyuman tulus membuatku membeku.

Setelah semua fakta itu, orang-orang tetap menghindarinya. Menganggapnya sebagai pembawa malapetaka itu sungguh perangai yang buruk. Tanpa ragu, aku mendatanginya, dan kami berteman sampai sekarang. Yah, walaupun konsekuensinya sekarang, aku harus segera terbiasa dijauhi sebagai pembawa malapetaka pula.

"Aku membuat sebuah catatan untuk Touko-san dan Shigeru-kun, nanti bacalah bersama-sama ya?"

Senyuman itu mengembang lagi dari bibir merah jambunya. Sekali lagi aku terpana, namun segera menggeleng agar tidak terus-terusan begini. Tapi, kenapa senyumnya lebih terlihat seperti… 'fake smile'?

Oh iya, Shigeru itu juga sahabatku. Kuakui dia sangat rupawan, tapi terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa yang Reiko dan aku sembunyikan, sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri lah apa itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Reiko."

Saat mengatakannya, aku tersadar akan adanya garis aneh di leher belakang Reiko. Yah, itu terlihat sedikit dari depan, dan warnya persis seperti bayangan. Tunggu, jangan-jangan itu perbuatan _ayakashi_ (roh) yang jahat? Mengingat, jika aku melihat _ayakashi_, selalu Nampak seperti bayangan, sedangkan jika Reiko yang melihat, wujudnya akan tampak jelas.

"Tunggu sebentar Reiko! Garis apa yang ada dilehermu itu?"

Kata-kataku terdengar menyelidik. Pandangan yang tajam mungkin membuat Reiko sedikit gugup.

"E… eh? Tidak, bukan apa-apa…. Nah, aku pergi dulu ya! _Sayonara_!"

Anehnya dia langsung berlari untuk pulang dan menutupi garis aneh itu. Dan lagi, kenapa menggunakan kata _sayonara _padahal kami bisa bertemu lagi nanti?

Sebenarnya aku berniat mengikuti, tapi surat ini harus segera kubaca bersama Shigeru. Dasar Shigeru, selalu lama keluar. Jadi kuputuskan menunggu di gerbang depan sekolah saja.

Tak lama, teriakan khas dari laki-laki itu muncul ditelingaku.

"Hei! Touko-san!"

Dasar, begitu polosnya kah dia sampai tidak merasa bersalah? Kakiku sudah terasa penuh semut akibat menunggunya sekarang.

"Hei hei, kemana saja kamu?"

Kujawab sapaannya dengan sinis, sambil menghampirinya.

"Kau tau kan aku banyak kerjaan dikelas?"

"Hah? Kerjaan? Memangnya ketua kelas sesibuk itu?"

Sekedar fakta, baik kelasku, kelas Shigeru, maupun kelas Reiko merupakan kelas yang berbeda.

"Tentu!"

Dia menjawabnya dengan mantap. Ugh! Dasar!

"Gara-gara itu kau jadi tidak bertemu Reiko. Dia memberi surat ini kepada kita dan menyuruh kita untuk membacanya bersama."

"Eh?"

Wajah polosnya itu tak tertahankan lagi, membuat perutku terasa geli. Kemudian, kami segera membuka surat itu, dan entah kenapa Shigure ingin membacanya keras-keras. Dasar aneh….

_' __Untuk sahabatku, Touko dan Shigure. Mungkin mulai besok sampai lima hari kedepan aku tidak akan masuk sekolah karena ada sesuatu. Tolong sampaikan ini pada guru. Oh ya, jangan coba-coba mendatangi rumahku sebelum hari kelima. Jika sudah mencapai malam hari kelima, kalian baru boleh berkunjung. Eto…, Touko-san sudah tau letak rumahku kan? Jangan kangen dan bersedih ya…, bila memungkinkan aku akan kembali. Salam hangat, Natsume Reiko.'_

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Kataku menggerutu. Jangan-jangan dia ada urusan dengan _ayakashi_ lagi? Mengapa dia harus terjun dalam masalah _ayakashi_ yang bahkan ingin memakannya?

Perjalanan pulang dengan Shigeru rasanya sungguh sepi. Biasanya ada Reiko berjalan dibelakang kami, mengekor. Entah alasannya apa, tapi ia tak pernah mau diajak berjalan disampingku.

Sayang sekali rumah Reiko tak ada disepanjang jalur pulang. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dari tadi. Setengah khawatir, setengah kesal.

"Hei Touko-san, tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggerutu?"

Nampaknya Shigeru mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak menyelimuti kami. Aku menghela nafas, mungkin ini karena aku.

"Ah, maaf."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hanya kata-kata berjenis seperti itulah yang bisa kuucapkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Shigeru hanya bisa mencibir.

Hari-hari berjalan lambat. Waktu terasa menghambat datangnya hari kelima itu. Ditambah lagi, suasana terasa begitu sepi tanpa Reiko. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Kata-kata itu terus menghantui pikiranku bagai sebuah bayangan _ayakashi_.

Sampai saat ini Chara dari Noragami belum muncul, jadi wait ya xD  
>Maaf kalau ceritanya makin nggak normal .\

Mind to RnR?

Tidak suka ff ini? Tombol back menunggu...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Natsume Yuujinchou _**© _Midorikawa Yuki_

**_Noragami _**© Adachitoka

Tepat hari kelima ya? Aku harus segera menemui Reiko. Tapi, ini masih pagi dan sedari tadi Shigeru belum mendatangi kelasku. Ya ampun…, dasar manusia yang tidak peka.

"Permisi, apa Touko-san ada dikelas?"

Panjang umur, si Shigeru yang baru saja kupikirkan mendadak menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kelas.

Yah, untung saja ini jam istirahat jadi tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan itu. Aku cukup khawatir kalau tiba-tiba dia mencariku saat jam pelajaran seperti biasanya. Huh, bikin malu saja.

"Oh, Shigeru rupanya."

Aku segera menghampirinya. Kepalan tanganku segera kuluncurkan ke wajah Shigeru, namun sasarannya malah memasang wajah polos.

"Ya ampun kau ini…"

Jari telunjukku menyembul dari kepalan tangan dan segera menjitak jidatnya.

"Aduh!"

"Kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi dan kau malah dengan santainya datang kemari dengan wajah tanpa dosa…. Ya ampun…."

"Maaf, Touko-san. Aku lupa."

"Ah sudahlah. Sebelum waktu istirahat berakhir sebaiknya kita segera menyusun rencana untuk ke rumah Reiko hari ini. Nanti malam jam 7 kita berkumpul di rumahku. Kau tidak usah bawa apapun, biar aku bawa buah. Setuju?"

"Hm…, baiklah."

Waktu terasa menyenangkan kala itu. Perasaan nostalgia memenuhi hati. Teringat saat-saat pertama bertemu gadis super cantik itu. Yah, bahkan _ayakashi_ kecil dan lemah yang selama ini dapat kulihat dengan sempurna, mengakui kecantikannya.

Untunglah mereka _ayakashi_ yang baik, jadi merekalah yang menuntunku ketika _ayakashi mononoke_ (_ayakashi_ dengan perasaan benci dihatinya, atau biasa disebut _evil spirit_) ingin menyerangku. Yah, ini mungkin merepotkan, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat _ayakashi_ berkekuatan spiritual kuat, hanya bisa mendengarnya. Walaupun begitu mereka masih saja bisa menyentuhku. Ya ampun….

Malam telah tiba. Aku mondar-mandir di depan rumah menunggu Shigeru sambil membawa parsel buah yang kubeli tadi sepulang sekolah. Nampaknya jam karetnya itu masih saja berlaku bahkan untuk sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hei! Touko-san!"

Teriak seseorang dari jauh. Aku tak bisa melihatnya karena gelap. Shigure kah?

"Maaf ya, tadi aku membersihkan rumah bersama orang tuaku jadi…."

Ternyata benar Shigure. Ia mengatakan itu dengan terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia memang tergesa-gesa.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum malam semakin larut."

Dengan teganya aku memotong kata-kata Shigeru.

"I… iya baiklah."

Err..., makin abstrak ceritanya /.\  
>Nampaknya ini akan jadi ff yang panjang .\

Mind to RnR?

Tidak suka ff ini? Tombol back menanti...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Natsume Yuujinchou _**© _Midorikawa Yuki_

**_Noragami _**© Adachitoka

Aku setengah berlari meninggalkan Shigeru yang masih melongo karena kelelahan. Yah, selama diriku masih terlihat oleh Shigeru tidak ada masalah kan? Meskipun ia mengikutiku dengan raut wajah penuh lelah, tapi dengan teganya aku tidak memperlambat laju lariku. Tak apa, inilah seorang Touko yang sedang bersemangat!

Hampir sampai ke belokan dekat rumah Reiko, terlihat beberapa bayangan _ayakashi_. Tidak, bukan beberapa tapi sangat banyak. Apa malam ini ada badai?

Sayup-sayup suara _ayakashi_ rendahan terdengar di telingaku.

_'__Natsume Reiko-sama! Natsume Reiko-sama! Kami datang!'_

Rupanya mereka memanggil-manggil nama Reiko, dan tambahan _-sama_ itu membuktikan bahwa mereka sangat "mendewakan" Reiko. Ah bukan, mungkin hanya menghormati? Atau mereka malah ingin memakan Reiko?

Aku segera mempercepat lariku, sementara Shigeru tinggal mengikuti belokan ini untuk sampai ke rumah Reiko, jadi tak perlu khawatir.

Sampai didepan rumah Reiko, mulutku hampir-hampir menganga selebar buah apel.

Begitu banyak _ayakashi_ yang mengunjungi rumah ini. Ada beberapa manusia juga, tapi jumlahnya sangat sedikit.

Selama ini yang kutahu Reiko dirawat secara bergantian oleh kerabatnya sejak orang tuanya meninggal saat ia duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah dasar. Entah kenapa, mereka yang mengasuh Reiko akhirnya mendapat kesialan demi kesialan. Mungkin kutukan dari _ayakashi_? Karena itulah, mulai dari kelas pertama Reiko di SMP sampai tahun kedua SMA-nya (sekarang), ia hanya diberi upah makan dan sedikit untuk kebutuhan sekunder. Itupun kerabatnya memberi dengan tak ikhlas. Ya ampun, sulitnya menjadi Reiko.

"Ano…, kenapa rumah ini ramai?"

Kebetulan ada _youkai_ (sejenis monster, _ayakashi_ tergolong sebagai salah satu jenis _youkai_) lemah lewat didepanku. Tak mau buang-buang waktu, aku segera menanyainya sebelum ketahuan Shigeru.

"Oh? Temannya Reiko-sama ya? Mereka semua adalah _ayakashi_ yang berteman dengan Reiko-sama, dan sepertinya ada sesuatu…."

"Sesuatu?"

Maka langkah lebar segera kuambil untuk mengikuti _youkai_ kecil yang melompat-lompat menuju rumah Reiko.

Sementara itu Shigure nampaknya hanya bisa menunggu didepan rumah, karena ia kelihatan takut dengan apa yang kulakukan barusan. Yah, dia kan tidak tahu menahu tentang _youkai _ataupun _ayakashi_, apalagi tentang aku yang 'sedikit' bisa melihat mereka. Lebih baik kalau dia tidak pernah tahu.

Hm, pintu rumah Reiko tak dikunci, jadi aku segera masuk sambil mengatakan 'permisi' baik untuk Reiko maupun untuk _youkai _dan _ayakashi_ disini.

Terlihat beberapa bayangan _ayakashi_, beberapa wujud _youkai_ lemah tampak jelas dimataku, dan sepertinya ada lebih banyak _ayakashi_ level tinggi disini. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat mereka yang berlevel tinggi, tapi setidaknya telingaku masih bisa menangkap suara mereka.

"Manusia? Temannya Reiko-sama kah? Bukankah Reiko tidak punya teman?"

Suara itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku, namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menemukan keberadaan si pemilik suara.

"Hei kalian, jangan bercanda! Dia ini benar-benar temannya Reiko-sama, aku yakin karena sering melihatnya berjalan bersama Reiko."

Hoho sepertinya _youkai_ yang kutemui di halaman depan tadi ini membelaku. Baik sekali.

"Hm begitu…"

Bayangan-bayangan itu terlihat mengangguk-angguk.

"Anu, Reiko dimana?"

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya, sambil melihat ke sembarang arah karena tidak tahu persis posisi mereka yang berlevel tinggi.

"Eh? Dia hanya bisa mendengar kita? Lemahnya~"

Mereka baru sadar, huh?

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengepalkan tanganku secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kuakui diriku ini lemah, tapi setidaknya manusia lain lebih lemah dariku.

Yah, daripada membuang energi untuk memprotes ucapan mereka, dan pastinya berujung pada kutukan, lebih baik aku diam dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Maklum, _youkai _dan _ayakashi_ sering berbicara diluar topik, apalagi kalau _youkai_ itu seorang "dewa", maka ia akan semakin sering berbicara diluar topik. Yah, rumor mengatakan, mereka bersikap seperti itu karena peraturan seorang dewa itu sangat ketat dan berbahaya.

"Benarkah kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Reiko?"

Suaranya berwibawa. Pasti ini seorang dewa yang sedang serius.

"Ya! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Jadi…, maukah kalian memberitahuku? Kuakui kalian semua tidak pernah percaya pada manusia. Tapi kumohon, sekali ini saja, beritahukan hal itu!"

Apa ini? Aku merasa aneh. Ada apa dengan pikiranku? Ah tidak, ini bukan pikiranku, tapi hatiku. Hatiku bergejolak seakan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Biasanya itu benar. Mungkinkah?

"Dia banyak bicara juga ya?"

"Iya juga. Aku tidak menyangka Reiko-sama bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang banyak bicara seperti itu."

"Tidak pernah percaya pada manusia, huh? Kau pikir kami tidak percaya pada Reiko, nak?"

Nada bicaranya santai tapi, aku merasakan ada hawa tersinggung darinya. Dilihat dari auranya, mungkin dia tepat didepanku.

"Em, maaf. Bukan maksudku seperti itu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya? Mungkin ini akan membuatmu sedih."

Sedih? Yang benar saja….

"Aku sangat yakin!"

Jawabanku memang terdengar mantap. Tapi jauh dalam hatiku, aku khawatir.

"Reiko sudah mati."

Mati? Tidak mungkin! Reiko itu kuat dan bisa mengalahkan _youkai_ apapun! Bagaimana bisa?

"I… itu bohong kan?"

Mulutku bergetar, tapi secercah harapan masih tersisa dalam hatiku. Aku yakin itu bohong.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong kalau itu soal Reiko?"

Badanku terasa lemas. Aku tak tahan disini, ini mungkin mimpi! Jadi, jika aku kembali ke tempat tidur dan bangun…, pasti semua akan kembali normal!

Kaki ini kupaksa berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah, sementara parsel buah yang seharusnya untuk Reiko kutinggalkan begitu saja disana. Shigeru dengan setengah melongo akhirnya cepat-cepat pulang kerumahnya juga.

Tubuh ini langsung kurebahkan diatas kasurku. Air mataku mengalir deras dan membuat bantalku terasa seperti kain basah.

"Ada apa, Touko?"

Suara itu…, Ibu kan? Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Hm, tidak mau cerita ya? Ya sudah, besok pagi ceritakan pada Ibu ya?"

Pendengaranku mengatakan, Ibuku saat ini masuk ke kamarnya, yang berarti beliau tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Yah, pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tertidur….

Nah, ini mulai kelihatan absurdnya -,-  
>Tunggu chapter selanjutnya beberapa hari lagi ya \ :v 

Mind to RnR?

Tidak suka ff ini? Tombol back menanti...


End file.
